Bleach: WE DO knot ALWAYS LOVE YOU
Bleach: WE DO knot ALWAYS LOVE YOU, often abbreviated as WDKALY, is a Bleach light novel series written by Makoto Matsubara with content provided by Tite Kubo.Interview with Matsubara Makoto, concerning Tite Kubo's involvement with CFYOW and WDKALY. It is centered on the marriage of Rukia Kuchiki and Renji Abarai. The novel was released on December 27, 2016. Summary WDKALY is split into three parts: "Announcement/Report (of Marriage)", "Marriage Registration", and "The Ceremony".[https://missstormcaller.tumblr.com/WDkALY English Translation for WE DO knot ALWAYS LOVE YOU] Prologue The novel begins with a Captains meeting in the 1st Division squad barracks. Nanao Ise starts with a report regarding the reconstruction efforts for the Seireitei in the aftermath of the war with the Wandenreich. The most significant damage during the battles was in the central 1st ward, commonly known as Shinō, which includes the barracks of the 1st Division and several administrative faculties. As a special authorization during wartime, Rukongai citizens were permitted access to the Seijōtōkyorin, the personal living quarters of Central 46. When reconstruction began, Nayura Amakado led the efforts. In the aftermath of the war, over half of the people that comprised Central 46 were killed while others were trauamtized by the atrocities they witnessed, leading them to resigning. Nayura, however, rallied the other sages and worked together with Shunsui Kyōraku in making changes to the Soul Society and Central 46 as a whole.Bleach light novel; WE DO knot ALWAYS LOVE YOU, Prologue Nayura established a law that simplifies the procedure for obtaining a travel permit to the Seireitei, which is given to a gatekeeper of one of the four main gates when entering Seireitei from Rukongai. Originally, the process required several weeks, but Nayura managed to simplify the process through the establishment of special entry record management offices stationed at each of the gates. Because of this, it became easier to import materials from Rukongai, while also welcoming Rukongai citizens as a workforce during the reconstruction. In addition, at each of these offices, fingerprints were registered and checked for reiryoku. Among those that possessed a considerable amount, they were invited to Shinō Academy. This concluded Nanao's report.Bleach light novel; WE DO knot ALWAYS LOVE YOU, Prologue Following this report, Kyōraku mentions that there is some more 'good news' as he calls for two individuals to step out of line so as to announce their news. They are Rukia Kuchiki, the acting Captain of the 13th Division, and Renji Abarai, the lieutenant of the 6th Division. As they both stand before the Captains, they both have nervous expressions.Bleach light novel; WE DO knot ALWAYS LOVE YOU, Prologue Report 1 In a large lecture hall of the Shinō Academy, fourth year students are gathered together at the tail end of their summer vacation. The headmaster of the academy, Genji Isawa, addresses them by first explaining how in the war with the Quincy, officially referred to as the "Protection of the Soul King Great War", the Gotei 13 lost half of their soldiers. He mentions how Shinō Academy is a six year program, however, due to the Shinigami Apprentice Program established two years ago, graduate students of the academy were assigned to divisions of the Gotei 13 to gain site experience on Shinigami duties. This program was developed as a response to the waning number of soldiers in the past conflicts. As he wraps up, he invites the lieutenant of the 3rd Division, Izuru Kira, to now speak to them. Bleach light novel; WE DO knot ALWAYS LOVE YOU, Report 1 After his lecture, the scene shifts to a guest room where Izuru leans against a sofa. Genji thanks Izuru for giving the talk to the students, with Izuru commenting that he did not want to refuse on account of Renji giving a similar lecture the year before, and Momo Hinamori, the lieutenant of the 5th Division, giving one the year before that. Much like Izuru and Renji, Genji is also a graduate of the academy's class of 2066. While Izuru was assigned to the first class, Genji was in the second class for six years. However, they had become friends due to sharing the same living quarters. Genji was once a part of the 5th Division, as the 3rd Seat officer where he was known as the "hawk of paperwork", while in those days, Momo was known as the "tiger of paperwork" and Sōsuke Aizen was the "dragon of paperwork". During the Wandenreich war, he lost both of his legs, and had to be fitted with prosthetics. After that, he became unable to use Shunpo, and as such, could no longer perform the duties of a Shinigami which led to him submitting a request to be demoted to a lower seated rank to Shinji Hirako, the Captain at the time. However, it was suggested that he instead take up the post of headmaster for the Shinō Academy. Bleach light novel; WE DO knot ALWAYS LOVE YOU, Report 1 As they continue talking, Genji brings up how Izuru was declared to be killed in action. He died due to a fatal injury in which thirty percent of his body was lost, but thankfully, his life was restored thanks to the body modelling technology of Mayuri Kurotsuchi; allowing Izuru to continue living while in a condition of death. Mayuri later put out a research paper on the experiement, entitled "The successful surgical procedure of a departed soul on vice captain Kira Izuru! Relief even though he lost his life! The secrets of the surgical procedure of a departed soul is now made widely public!", in the Seireitei Communication magazine. Genji expresses his relief that, whether Izuru is alive or dead, he was able to see him again. They are later interrupted by the buzzing of the Denreishinki in Izuru's pocket, which displayed a new message sent to him by Renji.Bleach light novel; WE DO knot ALWAYS LOVE YOU, Report 1 Renji had sent a request for a gathering to both Izuru and Momo. Izuru then asks if Genji was also invited, to which he silently replies by holding up the stack of paperwork he still has to finish. Before he leaves, the two of them are greeted by Yoruichi Shihōin, whom is addressed as "Shihōin-sensei". She mentions that it has been at least half a year since she last saw Izuru, and asks him if he is getting along well with Rōjūrō Ōtoribashi, the Captain of the 3rd Division. It is offhandedly mentioned that when Yoruchi was head of the Shihōin clan, Rōjūrō sometimes commissioned the Gagaku band of the clan to repair the musical instruments that he obtained from the Present World. Yoruichi and Rōjūrō have an old friendship together as a result of this, with Yoruichi often bringing by gifts to the 3rd Divisiont from the Present World. Izuru replies by saying he has grown accustomed to the musical performances that are often played during their division duties. Genji voices his disappointment with Izuru for condoning such a thing. Genji then asks how Yoruichi feels about her work as a lecturer. She states that it is mostly just teasing youngsters, and then passes him a form with several names written onto it; certain names have been circled, which she remarks are students with limited Hakuda aptitude but are intelligent with a keen interest in writing. She recommends those particular students be invited into the 9th Division.Bleach light novel; WE DO knot ALWAYS LOVE YOU, Report 1 Izuru jokes how Yoruichi is really taking her job as a teacher seriously, to which she asks if he's making fun of her. She had been told by Captain-Commander Kyōraku that she would either have to be a guest lecturer for the academy or help restore the 8th Division by becoming its Captain. If she refused the role of Captain, she would have to teach the 5th and 6th year students special lectures on Hakuda and Hohō. Izuru remarks how they cannot have such talented individuals like Yoruichi simply being idle, especially with the original tutors having been killed en masse during the Wandenreich conflict. During the war, several Soldat foot soldiers of the Quincy invading army attacked the dormitories of Shinō Academy. Each of the tutors present, stated to have experience rivaling seated officers, were all killed one by one in a severe life-or-death struggle. Thankfully, they were later saved by Mashiro Kuna, the lieutenant of the 9th Division, who entered into the fight to defeat the Soldat. She had been sent there by her Captain, Kensei Muguruma, albeit reluctantly; telling her to go and protect the future of the Shinigami. Thanks to her efforts, the students had been protected, but over two-thirds of the teachers were killed.Bleach light novel; WE DO knot ALWAYS LOVE YOU, Report 1 Yoruichi then mentions how the name given to the conflict, the "Protection of the Soul King Great War", was nauseating and full of lies. Izuru agrees but mentions that they had no choice because the truth would cause a panic. When Ichigo Kurosaki defeated Yhwach, the leader of the Wandenreich, the corpse which contained a vast amount of Reiryoku even in death was brought to the Soul King Palace and sealed under hundreds of bindings by the Royal Guard. They sealed Yhwach as the new Soul King to the replace the one that was killed, protecting the world from collapse. However, in the public eye, it was declared that they managed to successfully protect the Soul King and that he had never been killed, with the conflict being referred to as the "Protection of the Soul King Great War". The official statement was that the Soul King was not assassinated and the palace was safeguarded, which is currently being taught in the history of Soul Society to all academy students. Izuru then ponders if there were other aspects of history falsified in this way when they had been taught in the academy several years ago. Genji responds by saying that all history is like that; distortion at the convenience of the hand that is spinning it.Bleach light novel; WE DO knot ALWAYS LOVE YOU, Report 1 Izuru has a solemn expression on his face at the thought of it, while Yoruichi tells him he should cheer up, before they are interrupted by a knock at the door. One of the male students is there with paperwork for Genji, to which he excuses himself to go deal with the formal enlistment. While he leaves, Yoruichi jokingly mentions how they're alone now, eyeing Izuru mischievously as he shuddered. "A frog being glared at by a snake... no, in this case, perhaps it’s a mouse being glared at by the cat...?" Izuru thinks to himself, as Yoruichi leans in closer, which makes him retreat backwards against the armrest of the sofa. She asks him about the hole in his chest from when he was shot to death. Originally, he had to leave the hole exposed to allow the heat of the body to dissipate, lest his body overheat. But after some upgrades following the war, he could keep it covered with his shihakushō. It is remarked that Nemu Kurotsuchi is a masterpiece of artificial soul technology, while Izuru is a masterpiece of body remodeling technology. Yoruichi is interested in seeing the hole and tries to remove his shihakushō while Izuru is struggling to keep her back. Genji then returns and witnesses Yoruichi on top of Izuru, immediately excusing himself from the room with an embarrassed tone. Izuru tries to call out to him, saying it is not what it looks like, running out the room to track him down. Without a hint of shame, Yoruichi escapes the room through the window the same way she entered. The next day, rumors start circulating that there is a forbidden romantic relationship between Yoruichi and Izuru. Upon hearing said rumors, Suì-Fēng, the Captain of the 2nd Division who greatly admires Yoruichi, would glare intensely at Izuru every time they crossed paths, as if she were trying to put a deadly curse onto him.Bleach light novel; WE DO knot ALWAYS LOVE YOU, Report 1 Report 2 Trivia References Navigation Category:Light novels